


Boys Workin' on Empty

by five_of_five



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, General warning for Percy and the disassociative mess that is his brain, Mention of previous temporary character death, Spoilers for Episode 77, spoilers for episode 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_of_five/pseuds/five_of_five
Summary: Percy reflects on the battle with the Pit Fiend while Vox Machina get some rest in Fort Daxio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a lyric from Hozier's "Work Song" because it is the most Percy about Vex song ever.

The day comes back to him in flashes.

Percy can’t get the sickening sound a body makes as it impacts cobblestone or the harsh clatter of wood scattering across stonework immediately after out of his head. Vex fell twice today, both times right in front of him, practically at his feet; and he had done nothing. Simply stood there in shock as others rushed to save her, he was useless, just like last time. Just like always.

Vex is beautiful. There is no question or qualification it is simply fact. But in the air, mid-battle on her broom raining down arrows with the light of battle in her eyes and the thrill of flight in her smile, Vex’ahlia is a vision. Percy has always been struck slightly dumb by the sight of her, and he was caught looking, marveling at her as she fearlessly fought the Pit Fiend when-

The broom didn’t fall in the lava.

Percy stared as the Pit Fiend crashed into Vex and struck her over and over and over, lashing out with tooth and claw. He watched the Fiend’s tail wrap around Vex’s neck and could only look on helplessly when the beast brought his club down. As her limp body fell from the creature’s grasp Percy knew that Vex was gone.

The broom stayed tethered to Vex as she fell. Looking back now, with the danger gone and Vex fast asleep with the others curled in a pile of limbs, fur, and safety, Percy isn’t sure which he hates more: the Pit Fiend who cut Vex down or the part of his brain that took pleasure in a well crafted design just before she hit the ground. That’s a lie; the Pit Fiend never succeeded in killing Vex.

She didn’t make it back to the mansion.

They brought Vex back. Not Percy of course, he never fixes what matters, but Scanlan and Pike saved her and everything was going to be okay. Percy even managed to give Pike a healing potion, there were plenty of other people around who did more, but she had saved his soul and it only seemed right to put a drop into the ocean they all owe to Pike’s kindness. Then it all went wrong again, he looked out the door and Vex was still in danger, she was still standing but was obviously injured and she was the nearest target the Fiend had to attack.

Percy ran for her, intent on hauling her back to the mansion, back to safety. Her surprised exhale of his name soft upon his cheek, Percy can’t even remember now if he answered her or if he simply pulled her back the way he had come. He remembers Vex’s hand in his. He remembers the way she tightened her hold as they passed by the Pit Fiend and didn’t let go as they crossed the alley. He entered the mansion ahead of her, practically dragging Vex behind him in his rush to get them away, get them secure, a chorus of “not again” playing on repeat in his brain.

Her hand went lax.

If only he had pushed her through first. If only he had stopped and fired at the Fiend. If only if only if only he hadn’t failed her again.

Vex is lying at his feet, eyes open, body going cold, already buried in a sunken tomb. Vex is lying at his feet, bloody, body broken across the stonework. Vex is lying at his feet, a breathless gasp, hand slipping from his.

Later can’t come soon enough.

She almost died, again, forever. If Keyleth hadn’t moved so quickly, if Vax and Pike hadn’t healed her; Percy wouldn’t have been the only one to lose Vex, but he’s selfish enough to be grateful for his own sake nonetheless. The time wasn’t right before. Not for him, not for her, not for them. But now they’re ready. If they aren’t it might just destroy what little of the world the dragons have left behind.

Percy knows better than anyone that there are no guarantees in life, that everyone you love can be gone in an instant. He waited for Vex because he couldn’t stand the thought that he might destroy her with his reckless love. Percy kissed her because he couldn’t bare the sight of snow clinging to her cheeks like teardrops, words of forgiveness on her lips the sweetest temptation he has ever known.

Percy doesn’t deserve Vex.

He shakes the lingering numbness from his hand; multiple Animus misfires making the nerves jump and his fingers twitch even hours later. There are some bruises he can’t stop pressing on just yet, some wounds which cut too deep to have healed completely. But for her…Percy lies down next to Vex, she’s left a spot open against Trinket’s side for him and he slides in quietly, careful not to wake the others.

Percy lets go of the day; he listens to the sound of Vex breathing soft and quiet, of Trinket snoring, and Grog sleep farting and lets the sounds wash away the crash of broomstick and thump of body against stone. He looks at Vex asleep, surrounded by the people she loves most in the world and allows the sight to overtake a cooling body similarly surrounded in a tomb. Percy reaches out and takes Vex’s hand in his, solid and real and in her sleep she tightens her hold on his hand, and Percy forgets what it ever felt like to have her slip away.

Percy doesn’t deserve Vex. But she makes him want to try.


End file.
